This invention relates to a circuit breaker, and more particularly, to a circuit breaker cover assembly including a handle for charging the operating mechanism of the circuit breaker.
Various forms of handle assemblies for charging operating mechanisms of circuit breakers have been used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,021 disclosed a handle operable to accumulate energy in an energy accumulating spring. One of the problems with certain previous mechanisms is that the handle on the mechanism was arranged and configured such that operating the handle was difficult unless the circuit breaker happened to be in a convenient location. This arrangement can create a dangerous situation since the handle can snap back and injure the operator if the handle is released before charging is complete. Another problem with certain previous mechanisms is that the handle must be removed to remove the circuit breaker cover. For some of these mechanisms, the handle can be replaced without replacing circuit breaker cover. Thus, a dangerous situation could be created wherein the circuit breaker could be charged without the cover being in place.